


A Few Drinks and a Love Hotel

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Ryuji are drunk, Akira and Ryuji piss together so mild piss fetish, Bottom Ryuji, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Minimal endgame spoilers, Minor headcanon- Futaba grew up gorgeous, Ryuji takes it up the ass while drunk, Top Akira, Yusuke and Futaba are engaged, Yusuke is bi though, first time anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Five years after destroying the Metaverse, Akira returns to Tokyo to visit. Ryuji takes him to a singles party but they don't hit it off with any of the girls. Drunk, they find themselves at a love hotel, kissing. How will they face each other the next morning?





	A Few Drinks and a Love Hotel

Akira stepped off of the train, looking around for a familiar shock of dyed blond hair.

 

"Hey, over here!" The young man hurrying towards him still sported his signature blond spiked hair but he was more lean muscle now and less lanky.

 

"Ryu! Its been ages!" Akira grinned at him before looking around. "Where's everyone else?" A familiar motion in his bag preceded a cat head poking up out of the depths.

 

"Maybe they know how good they have it without a troublemaker around."

 

"Nah, they're waiting at Leblanc for us! Hey Morgana!" Ryuji reached over to ruffle a pair of black ears much to their owners annoyance.

 

"Hey! Stop that!" Morgana's eyes told the truth of how grateful he was for a warm welcome.

 

"Oh don't lie, I know that you missed me!"

 

"What I missed was people who understood me! I mean I had Akira to converse with but man people started thinking he was crazy to be talking to a cat." Morgana's ears drooped.

 

"Oh I didn't even think about that. Man, that musta been rough for both of you! And you will only be staying for two weeks right?" Ryuji shook his head. "I don't envy you at all!"

 

"How have you been? Still single?" Akira adjusted the strap on his duffle bag as he followed Ryuji out of the station.

 

"I've had a few girlfriends since college started but none of them lasted! But guess who did get a girlfriend!"

 

"Mishima?" Akira winked to show that he was kidding around.

 

"I dunno I haven't seen him since graduation. No, Yusuke! He's not only dating but engaged to Futaba of all people!"

 

Akira stopped so suddenly that three people behind him ran into him. "Sorry! Wait, Futaba is dating _I_ _nari_ _?"_

 

"Yeah! And she still calls him that only its more a term of endearment these days. Don't ask me what happened; I kinda doubt if they know! But they're happy and that's what matters right?"

 

Akira nodded as he tried to stifle his laughter. "What about the girls? Haru did break it off with her fiance, right?"

 

"Yeah, and I think she's seeing someone new, but I dunno his name. Makoto is too busy with her studies to date, and Ann just had a messy breakup with her boyfriend about a month ago so I'd advise against hitting on any of them." Ryuji sighed. "What about you? Any luck dating in your hometown?"

 

"I was engaged last year to a childhood friend, but then... well she was pregnant and we were both happy about it. Then she was hit by a car, and while she survived we lost the baby and things just fell apart after that."

 

"Oh God man I'm so sorry!" Ryuji patted his back.

 

"Its been a year, Ryu. I'm as okay as I'll ever be about it." Akira leaned into the hand on his shoulder for just a second then he pulled away. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, until they pushed the door of Cafe Leblanc open.

 

"Hey, you!" He had barely taken one step inside before Akira found himself holding an armful of Ann Takemaki.

 

"Hey yourself." He pulled away, and his jaw dropped. While he had expected Ann, Makoto and Haru to take good care of themselves and to still be beautiful women, it was Futaba who shocked him. She had grown up gorgeous, all lithe curves which her alternative clothing did little to hide. Her hair was still long and she still wore oversized glasses but there was no denying that she was beautiful.

 

"Hey, Ryuji told me about the engagement. Congratulation!" Turning his head he caught Yusuke's eye and have him a wink.

 

They both blushed hard even though they smiled happily.

 

"I never would have expected you two to hook up!" He chuckled softly.

 

"We just... I dunno, kinda started hanging out together, just the two of us ya know?" Futaba shrugged. "And it just started to feel like dates and when I asked Inari about it he kissed me and it felt okay so we decided to make it official."

 

Half an hour later, he found himself back in his attic room seated on the same old couch with Ann on one side, her head on his shoulder, and Makoto on the other. Everyone kept talking over each other as they tried to fill him and Morgana in on what they had missed. Keeping in touch had proved to be more of a chore than anything and over the years he had fallen out of touch with everyone. Yet, the years fell away as he easily rekindled his old friendships with everyone.

 

Even Futaba and Yusuke still bickered the same though now it was underscored with a love he had never thought possible.

 

"Hey, guys, it was a long trip to get here." He stretched out, yawning as the light outside started to dim noticeably.

 

"We'll meet you tomorrow in Shibuya!" Ann kissed his cheek as she stood. Part of him knew that she was hoping for a rebound fling but he no longer felt anything sexual for her. She was now more like a sister to him than anything. The hard part would be letting her know that.

 

As he watched everyone leave - Ryuji with a brotherly arm around Ann's shoulders, Yusuke holding Futaba's hand - he keenly felt the years away. They had all matured, grown into admirable young adults and had grown closer. He knew that he was still a part of the group but he was no longer the glue holding them together.

 

They loved him but they no longer needed him. That was painfully clear to him. Sighing he slipped into bed, stroking Morgana almost absentmindedly.

 

"She's beautiful huh?"

 

"Still after Ann?"

 

"Yes! But I meant Futaba."

 

"Yeah, she is. Yusuke's luckier than he'll ever know."

 

Without another word they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, man I'm supposed to go to this singles party in an hour and the guy I was gonna go with bailed on me. You're single, right? Come with me! It's too awkward going to those things alone!" Ryuji pleaded his hands pressed together in front of his face as though he were praying.

 

Akira nodded. "Sure, I've always wanted to go to one and my home town is way too small for such activities. Sounds like fun!"

 

Ryuji breathed a sigh of relief. "It will be a blast! Trust me, it'll be all babes! I owe you one!" It had been a week since Akira had returned to Tokyo, and he'd already caught up with everyone. He'd learned that Ann was modelling internationally, and that Yusuke and Futaba had an apartment together that she was paying for with money earned from the software she had developed when not studying computer sciences. Yusuke was still in school, an art major, but he pitched in too with money earned working part time at a local gallery.

 

Ryuji was the star of his college track team, and was studying business hoping to get a basic office job. Haru was also majoring in business, and she had offered Ryuji a corporate position with Okumura Foods after he'd graduated, though he'd had yet to accept or reject the offer.

 

Makoto was the only one already graduated from college and held a small desk job with a local police force but she was working hard to move up the ranks.

 

As for Akira himself, he had surprised everyone when he'd told them that he was majoring in contemporary literature and was looking into getting a position as an editor.

 

"A book editor? Really?" Ann's laughing tone echoed through his head as he remembered her shocked reaction. Only Yusuke hadn't shown any surprise at his proclaimed profession.

 

"Anyway, we gotta go if we wanna be on time!" Ryuji snapped him back to the present by grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the subway.

 

An hour and a half later they were both leaning against the bar with beers in their hands. "All babes huh?"

 

"She's okay... if you ignore her face..." Ryuji sighed. "Man I'm sorry the last one I was at was all babes and I even convinced one to leave with me to go to a love hotel. Man, that night was magical! This... this isn't."

 

Akira snorted into his drink. "You left with a babe?"

 

"Yeah, I did! She was a brunette and kinda short but totally hot!" Ryuji downed his beer and ordered another one. "She was kinky to! Let me tie her up and spank her. Man she was awesome I wish I'd asked for her name and number... oh wait I think I got a pic of her!" He pulled out his phone and showed Akira a pic of him with his arm around a short brunette, taken inside a hotel room.

 

"Huh so you really are telling the truth this time." Akira slipped off the bar stool. "I'll be back. Bathroom."

 

By the time the party was over they'd been chatted up by several girls, none of whom satisfied them for a fling. They left the bar, drunk and leaning on each other. "Man did you see that last one? Was she human or a rodent with those buck teeth. And the chubby one... what a slut!" Ryuji giggled. "Oh man I gotta take a piss."

 

Akira pushed him towards a nearby alley, following him and openly watching Ryuji piss.

 

"You have a really nice cock."

 

"Thanks! I know how to use it too!" Ryuji blushed. "Hey do ya know if it feels good taken it up da ass?" Ryuji slurred.

 

"I dunno, why you wanna find out?"

 

"Yeah. Yusuke said it does feel good. He dated dudes before gettin' with Futaba ya know. Hey, lets go to a love hotel! I know a good one nearby where they don' ask questions!" Ryuji made as if to exit the alley.

 

"Zip up first!" Akira grabbed Ryuji and tucked his dick back into his pants.

 

"Woah that feels good! Touch me more Aki!"

 

"When we get to the hotel." Slinging an arm around Ryuji's shoulders he led him back to the main stretch. "Which way?"

 

"Datta way!" Ryuji pointed and headed towards a building on the next block where Akira paid for a room for the night. Giggling, they hurried down the hall from the elevator, as excited as kids on Christmas morning.

 

"Which room is it?"

 

"210." Akira read out the number on the key in his hand. "There it is!"

 

After five tries they got the door open and fell into the room, kissing as soon as the door was locked firmly behind them.

 

“Mm... Aki, I missed ya.” Ryuji breathed out between sloppy kisses.

 

"I missed you too! Man you've always had a great bod but now...!" Akira shivered as he ran his hands down Ryuji's chest though his shirt. "I've never been with a dude but I kinda always wanted to fuck you."

 

"Really? Man, why didn't ya say anything?" Ryuji pulled away breathless. "Shit I hafta piss again!"

 

"Me too." Akira shifted as he glanced towards the en suite toilet.

 

"Wanna share?"

 

"Only if I can hold your dick! You can hold mine okay?" Akira winked trying to be sexy and failing horribly.

 

"Okay!" Ryuji pulled him into the bathroom and pawed Akira's pants open. "Oh God wow how did you keep this bad boy secret?"

 

Akira just smiled as he got Ryuji's pants open tugging the gorgeous cock he had first seen in the alley back out.

 

"I could ask ya the same thing!" Akira waited until Ryuji was done before thumbing the slit. "You're already hard."

 

"So are you. Wow, how big is your bladder?" Ryuji's jaw dropped as Akira's flow lasted almost a full minute longer than his had, golden liquid splashing everywhere as neither had good aim when drunk even when holding their own dick.

 

Finally, Akira was done and, after somehow managing to remember to flush, they stumbled over to the bed. Hands tore at clothing leaving a trail from the bathroom to the bed and items were successfully removed and tossed aside. Naked, they fell onto the cheap hotel bed, kissing.

 

"Good thing about this place is that they always have condoms and lube in the rooms!" Ryuji broke away to scramble for the packets. "See!"

 

"How do you wanna do this?" Akira lazily stroked Ryuji's dick.

 

"Finger me..." Ryuji breathed the words out, his voice breathless with arousal.

 

"Okay. Roll over." Akira mounded up the pillows. He ripped open a packet of lube, spraying the slick liquid everywhere in his haste. "I've done this before, to chicks. Just let me know if it hurts."

 

Ryuji felt slick fingers probe his rear entrance and part of him questioned what he was doing, but it was quickly suppressed by sheer need. It had been a couple months since he'd gotten as much as a hand job. As Akira pressed his fingers against him, his ass opened up eagerly, allowing Akira's pointer finger in to the second joint.

 

"Does that hurt?"

 

"Nah. Feels kinda weird though." Ryuji shifted to a comfier position.

 

"Okay." Akira rubbed that one finger around until Ryuji was loose enough for a second. "You seem like you love this. Havin' me play with your ass turnin' you on?"

 

"Fuck yeah! Plus, I really need to get laid. How doesn't matter anymore." Ryuji moaned out, his hips twitching uncontrollably.

 

"I haven't been with anyone in over a year!" Impatient now, he slipped in a third, drawing a brief hiss of pain out of Ryuji. "Sorry!"

 

"Keep going it feels so good!"

 

Akira moved his fingers apart in a scissoring motion, stretching Ryuji out until he had relaxed and was no longer in pain. Then he pulled his fingers out, and tore into a condom.

 

"Do it! Fuck me!" Ryuji held himself open as Akira pushed inside him.

 

"Oh fuck yeah!" He thrust slow and easy at first as Ryuji adjusted to having a cock in his ass; then his pace increased until he was pounding Ryuji into the mattress. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as they lost themselves in the pleasure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh man what happened last night?" Ryuji groaned and tried to roll over but something warm and solid lying across his chest kept him in place. "Huh?"

 

Something felt off; slowly he opened his eyes. A young man was sprawled across him, still sound asleep. "Shit! I'm hooking up with dudes now? How much did I drink last night... wait a... Akira?!" His jaw dropped open as Akira blinked up at him sleepily.

 

"You don't remember?"

 

"No its all hazy." Ryuji swallowed hard as he looked away.

 

"You begged me to fuck you. Something about Yusuke saying taking it up the ass feeling good?"

 

"Oh God that's right!" Ryuji slowly turned bright red as he began to remember the details. "I acted like such a fucking slut!"

 

"No, you didn't. I'm the one who was so horny he hit on his best friend." Akira couldn't meet Ryuji's eyes.

 

"Hey, just how long had it been for you?"

 

"The last time I had sex was just before finding out my girlfriend was pregnant."

 

"Oh man! I'm sorry!" Ryuji wanted to bro slap his shoulder but was hyper aware of the fact that they were both buck naked.

 

"Hey, last night... how many times...?"

 

"Five. We went at it for five rounds. And you refused to top me."

 

"Oh God!"

 

"Lets just chalk it up to drunken curiosity okay?" Akira slipped out of bed. "I'm taking a shower."

 

"Had you been with a dude before last night?"

 

"No."

 

"Oh. Me neither." The sound of the shower running ended their conversation and neither spoke again until they were both clean, dressed, and checked out of the hotel.

 

"Hey, Ryu?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Exactly when did you talk to Yusuke about gay sex?"

 

Ryuji stopped dead. "Shit I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to say anything!" He sighed. "So promise you'll keep this between us okay?"

 

"Yeah okay. What is it?"

 

Ryuji stopped walking. "It was about a year after you went home. I had plans with Yusuke and he didn't show. So I went by his place and he looked like shit. Like you know how vain he is, right? Well, I made him tell me what was wrong. Turns out the night before his boyfriend had pressured him into putting out."

 

"What?" Akira turned to look at Ryuji for the first time that day.

 

"Yeah. The guy was being a total dick and was threatening to dump him if he didn't put out. So Yusuke did, and he got dumped the next day. I'd had no idea that he was seeing anyone before that day but I ended up holding him as he cried. He was really fucked up over it and I don't blame him. When he calmed down I asked him if it had at least felt good and he'd said yes. Anyway we never talked about it after that though he was more open with me about dating guys. I have no idea if he had sex with any of his other boyfriends though. Actually I think that might be part of the reason he fell for Futaba; he kept attracting douche-bags."

 

"And he asked you to keep it quiet?"

 

"No, but it's private ya know?"

 

Akira nodded. "Are you hungry?"

 

"Famished! We barely ate anything at the bar and then we slept til noon!" Ryuji started walking again, heading for a nearby Chinese restaurant.

 

By the end of the day things were pretty much back to normal but as Akira boarded the train at the end of his second week back in Tokyo his phone chimed.

 

"Hey, Aki listen if you're horny next time you're in town hit me up okay? Taking it up the ass wasn't half bad."

 

Akira laughed into the phone. "I'd love to!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a manga called Hangout Crisis (Which is on Renta). Thanks for reading and remember that feedback is appreciated.


End file.
